


Low Light

by 6feetbelow0



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6feetbelow0/pseuds/6feetbelow0
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Low Light

_Best low light plants._

Hades watched the list come to life on the screen, tapping an index finger on the desk next to the keyboard.

_Chinese Evergreen._

_Parlor Palm._

_Heart Leaf Philodendron._

_Pothos._

_Peace Lily._

Only one of the options appeared to ever have flowers. He sighed and clicked on the link for more information about a Peace Lily. He could certainly use a little more peace in his life. He ran a hand through his hair fretting about why he was even doing this. The contact moratorium with Persephone. When he had agreed to her terms for continuing their friendship, he hadn’t realized just how hard it was going to be. Now he found himself searching for any connection with her that he could find. _Peace lilies are tropical plants that require warmth and high humidity. A tray of stones and water beneath the pot can..._

Hades groaned and closed the tab. He had to face it, nothing was meant to bloom in the kingdom of death and darkness, and really, what did that say about any hopes for Persephone and him? Even if she could thrive here, his cowardice certainly wasn’t about to allow him to do anything about it. He powered down the computer with a sigh, the time to head home long since passed, but now inevitable. He shrugged back into his blazer and exited, locking his office behind him.

The dim parking garage contained only Hades’ sleek black vehicle. He mused that it was a solid visual for his life. Space for others available, but the time for anyone to occupy it long gone. It had all happened, and he didn’t even know when it had happened. He had thought he had made peace with that, with accepting scraps from life. Bright spots, but never real happiness. Perhaps he had been ok with it until the brightest spot of all had entered his life only now to be dimmed by the space between them.

He pulled out of the garage and sat idling at the exit to the road. Left would take him to Olympus and the one bright spot. Right would take him deeper into the darkness and gloom of his own kingdom and his own mind. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel, knowing there was only one choice. He had promised her he would keep things purely professional. He could be very certain that professional did not mean driving to her house late in the evening like a lovesick fool.

Moving the car into gear, he turned right, choosing the longer route to his home. His arrival time was irrelevant. Only animals and his own thoughts awaited him at home. The dogs were fantastic and all, but no substitute for a real personal connection with someone. Hades wound the car slowly through parkways and small lanes, the vivid neon lights of the Underworld gradually fading into the distance. Velvet night wrapped about the vehicle, embracing him in endless darkness.

He nearly drove past his own home. Easy to miss it in the dark, no signs of life apparent from the street. He pulled into the garage, the cool light from the door mechanism doing little to chase away the gloom. The vehicle locked behind him, the door handles disappearing into the sides of the black exterior. Disappearing into darkness, just like everything else. Entering the darkened home, 3 dogs out of 7 came trotting to greet him. None displayed their usual pent-up energy, but perhaps they were simply as burnt out as he was today. They probably missed Persephone every bit as much as he did.

He nearly missed it as he strode past the kitchen. Green, delicate leaves sprouting from a metallic black ceramic pot. He doubled back and stood staring at the plant on the counter, confusion etched on his face. Flicking on the light over the island drew his attention to a pale rectangle tucked partially under the pot.

_Hades,_

_I know this is breaking the rules. I’m sorry for that. Hecate said you were asking about low light plants lately. I’m a little miffed you didn’t ask me, but I’ll keep your scoundrel percentage the same if you take care of this little plant for me. Water only when the soil gets dry or you’ll drown him. He’ll be happy with you._

_-Persephone_

_P.S.- The dogs seemed hungry, so I gave them dinner. I hope that is ok._

Hades read the note again, smiling to himself.

Maybe things could grow in the dark.

Maybe the dark wasn’t so dark after all.


End file.
